


A Strange Sort of Fluff

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco run into one another in the strangest of places -a porn set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Sort of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.
> 
> I found this in the depths of my folders. Decided I should give me 'unposted' H/D folder a lookie and then came across this thing. What was I thinking? Not too sure but here it is.

 

 

"So, how did you two end up crossing paths again?" Pansy asked, stirring her tea as she leaned forwards eagerly.

Draco fought a frown and shrugged. "We ran into one another in Muggle London."

"And you just hit it off?" she asked disbelievingly, leaning back in her seat. "I'm not buying that tripe."

"I'll admit it took a few run-ins for us to start talking, but we did," he said.

"And now you're this weird happy couple, that I do not understand, and you're bloody _moving in_ together..." she said with a frown.

"Basically," he shrugged.

"And he's willing to help you pay the rest of your tuition for the final year of your Potions Mastery?" she asked.

"He is," Draco nodded, before sipping his tea.

"What the bloody hell did you do to get Potter infatuated with you?" she asked.

"Nothing that I can think of," he said, propping his head up on his arm.

"Clearly there's something I'm missing," Pansy decided.

"Nothing at all Pansy, dear," he said, smiling.

* * *

When Draco had arrived on set the crew was still setting up the equipment. He went over to make-up and politely greeted the people he had seen on previous shoots. They fixed his hair and they applied light make-up before he was ushered to the wardrobe department. Every time he did this he could not help but feel thankful that he had wound up working with one of the more legitimate porn companies rather than the more shady, back of a truck businesses. Not to mention that the pay was a lot better, especially for gay porn.

His friends and parents had no idea that he moonlighted as a porn star, a Muggle porn star, to help pay off his tuition. Not that his parents really cared what he did at this point, and he was not using the Malfoy name either so even if they did they would have little to complain about.

He greeted Alexandre, his partner for the day, and once the crew was ready to begin they set about carrying out their roles. They went through the banal and ultimately cliché and unrealistic meet cute that lead to their characters having sex. Once they were unclothed and through with an excessive amount of foreplay they took a water break before carrying on with the next scene.

Draco sat on the bed beside Alexandre as Marie, head of the make-up department, called their fluffers over. Draco looked over, expecting one of the usual blokes, only to see _Harry Potter_ walking towards him. He went rigid with shock, possibly some amount of fear, and Potter stopped dead in his tracks as they stared wide eyed at one another.

"What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here?" he asked, getting up. Potter was the last person he had expected to see anywhere near the damned porn industry and Draco was _not_ about to take any shit from him. Not here.

"Holy shit," Potter muttered, not at all looking pleased. " _You're_ Frederick-"

"Oi!" Marie called to them. "We've got work to do here. Sort out whatever this is on your own time."

Potter glanced back at Marie and then walked warily over to him as Draco sat woodenly on the bed. He tried to think of something other than the _Daily Prophet_ with his name and _Muggle occupation_ laid across the page, calm himself down so that his cock would not stay as limp as a bloody noodle. He needed the pay after all and he was not about to let Potter cause him to ruin this.

Potter avoided looking at him and set about stroking and fellating him to hardness, his mouth moist and surprisingly cold. With the sheer amount of nerves that Draco felt it took longer than usual for him to get it up but eventually he was ready to carry on with the shoot, Alexandre already hard, stretched and ready for them to get into position.

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

"I just don't understand," Hermione repeated.

"What's there to understand?" Harry asked. "We kept running into each other so we eventually decided that we might as well talk and then things progressed from there."

"Are you sure Malfoy isn't just using you to avoid his tuition, Harry?" she asked, ever the paranoid. "And moving in together? Harry, I know his parents put him out because he's gay but how do you know he's not just taking advantage of your kindness?"

"He isn't," Harry said, reclining in the couch.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"I appreciate the concern, Hermione. I do. But just trust me would you?" he asked.

"It just doesn't make any sense to me," she sighed. "We've barely heard anything of Malfoy and now all of a sudden you're dating and he's moving in with you."

"It's my life Hermione, I can do what I want," he pointed out.

"I worry about you sometimes though," she frowned.

* * *

At the end of the shoot Harry tried to get through his part of the clean up as quickly as possible so that he could get his things and get out of there without running into Malfoy, or Frederick James as the Muggles knew him. Once he gathered his things he said his goodbyes and bolted.

It was just his bad luck that Malfoy happened to be by the exit of the house they were using, bloody socializing with Alexandre -apparently the two were a popular thing and gathered a fair amount of ratings so they were paired together frequently. The two porn stars spotted him and then there was no chance to turn around and escape. The blue eyed brunet, Alexandre, nodded at him and Malfoy watched him warily.

"Gerard, hey," Alexandre said.

"Hi, Alex," Harry said. After a bit of thought he decided he might as well acknowledge Malfoy, albeit reluctantly. "Frederick."

"... Gerard," Malfoy muttered.

"You two worked together before?" Alexandre asked, glancing between them. "Aside from today and the last shoot."

"No," Malfoy replied, adjusting his satchel.

"Oh, you two know each other from _outside_ the business," Alexandre said. He winced and looked between the both of them again. "Well, that's got to be all sorts of awkward."

"That's an understatement," Harry muttered. "I really should leave though, M- Frederick."

"I'll go with you," Malfoy said. "I reckon we're heading in the same direction and I need to have a word with you anyway if we're going to be running into one another somewhat frequently."

"Do we have to do this now?" Harry asked. He just wanted to have a drink and forget that he had sucked Malfoy off earlier _and_ watched him fuck someone.

Harry also did not want to have to explain to Malfoy what the fuck he was doing fluffing people outside of the time he spent as a respectable co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and role model of the Wizarding society. He was gay and that was often frowned upon, though completely legal, and he liked to give head but it was difficult it was to find people who were trustworthy enough to keep his sexual preferences a secret. Making money for it was just a plus for him, that and getting to watch fit blokes fuck each other on a regular basis, not that Malfoy was fit.

"Yes," Malfoy said, glaring at him. "We've got do this now."

Harry sighed and tugged at his hair. "I reckon we might as well get this over with," he said. "There's a coffee shop not far from here."

"Good luck to you both," Alexandre said.

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

"So, is Potter really that much of a Hufflepuff?" Pansy asked. "Or are you giving him some sort of reciprocation? And fucking him doesn't count."

"I share his feelings and that's about it in regards to reciprocation really," Draco replied. He would not mind being able to help Harry in some way, buy him things to show his appreciation, but all he really had was himself to offer, and he _did_ give up his porn star life for Harry. "I don't exactly own any assets to provide him much else."

"Don't get too dependent on him, Draco," Pansy warned. "I don't want you to be devastated should Potter decide that just having sex with you isn't enough. He's sounding like those blokes that buys a fit bloke anything they need until a younger more attractive guy comes along."

"It's not like that, Pansy," he chuckled. "Potter isn't my sugar daddy."

"You can't know that," she said.

"I can," he replied confidently.

"How, Draco? How?" she asked, looking at him sternly.

"I'm not sure how to put it into words but I can trust him not to leave me for such petty reasons," he replied.

Pansy snorted and sipped her tea.

* * *

After having Potter assigned as his fluffer a fair number of times Draco was more than used to it by now. Potter would lube him up or suck him off when needed and on the occasions that Draco was the bottom, in which case he would properly clean himself before going to set, Potter would stretch him and work a small dildo into his arse along with some wanking. Sometimes they would have a quick coffee after work and talk about menial and not-so-menial things.

"Where bloody hell did you learn to suck a cock, Gerard?" he asked, as Potter's head bobbed between his legs.

The man glanced up at him and gave an amused snort as he worked, swiping his tongue over Draco's slit and doing far too pleasurable things to show Draco _just_ how talented he was.

"He's good, isn't he?" Caesar, an older blond, said, standing by the table as his own fluffer wanked and toyed him.

"He is. I'm impressed," Draco said. "Never took him for much of a cock sucker during school."

"Prat," Potter said, once he pulled away.

"Positions!" the director yelled.

The fluffers retreated quickly from the set and Caesar bent over the table before Draco lined himself up.

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

"I just- Harry, what is Malfoy contributing to this relationship?" Hermione asked.

Harry let his body sag as he rolled his eyes at her. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she nodded. Hermione got up and perched on the arm of the couch. "Harry, you're providing him with _so much_ , a place to live, tuition for school. You're infatuated with him and I'm worried that you're going to put all of yourself into this only to have him drop you when he doesn't need you any longer. It just looks like he just wants a sponsor and you're it.

"You take him out to restaurants, you help him pay for potions ingredients and clothes and all these things. I'm seriously wondering what it is he's bringing to your relationship because it seems ridiculously one sided to me."

"Hermione, I get him those things because I want to, or because he needs them and because I know he can't comfortably pay for them on his own," Harry said. "He had a number of part-time jobs on the side and I honestly have no idea how he was surviving with all that work, or how he got any sort of schoolwork done, or even how he managed to find time to sleep."

"Harry-"

"No," he said, holding up a hand. "I'll say it one more time. I do these things because _I want to_ , not because he demands them of me."

"Still, I think you're being used," she said. "I _feel_ like it."

"Well I'm not," he said, with a finality that he knew Hermione could ignore if she was far too invested in her opinion. "Look, Hermione, Draco cares about me and I know you haven't seen enough of our interacting to believe me but he does, and I trust him. I trust him not to up and leave me just because I'm no longer of any benefit to him should he become some huge success or should he meet someone wealthier and better looking and far more devoted to him. Or even if I lose the Potter and Black fortunes.

"He's there for me if I need him, if I need to talk things out with someone, he's supportive and considerate and I promise you that I really am providing him all these things because I want to give it to him and _not_ because I'm wrapped around his finger or because he's some sort sex god or because I'm terrified I'll lose him otherwise.

"I genuinely like him, Hermione. Maybe even love him, I don't know. But I really just want you to trust me on this. Please?"

She watched him and her expression softened gradually. She sighed and nodded. "All right," she said. "I just really wish I had some sort of assurance."

"I know," he smiled lightly. "But thanks, for trusting me."

* * *

When the director called cut Harry went on set with a towel and some lube. Draco, because they were that comfortable with one another now, and his counterpart stayed in position as they waited for the crew to finish making adjustments to the lighting and move one of the cameras. Harry wiped Draco's cock and balls clean before reapplying lube. He stroked and massaged the man gently to coax him back to full hardness and they stole a few glances at one another as he worked. Once the crew was ready to begin filming again he gave the head of Draco's cock a few twists for good measure and had to fight a smile at the way the man twitched in his hand before he walked off set.

He wiped his gloves clean and then watched as Draco thrust into Donovan, a slim hazel eyed man who was actually fairly straight but really needed the money, and gay porn paid pretty bloody well. Harry watched the way Draco ground his hips and the way his spine undulated when he did. He watched the blond's muscles tense and flex underneath his skin and the way his hair fell into his face. Draco was fit and he was well toned from working part-time packing and unpacking for one of those Muggle delivery services. Some of the odd jobs you could get in Muggle London were things people did for themselves in Wizarding society since magic made some tasks far less time consuming; for instance, packing spells.

As he continued to watch, Harry found himself thinking something he had begun to make a habit of noticing; _Draco Malfoy knows how to fuck_. The blond _really_ knew how to fuck and Harry found himself wondering just how much Draco knew and if the rumours were true. There were a few company parties that Draco had gone to and shagged someone for the sake of shagging them, no interruptions, and no fluffing, and no instructions to distract them. It was actual fucking. And from what Harry heard there had been no complaints, though that was the case for a number of his porn star co-workers --some of which he could attest to.

When the shoot was over Harry and Draco followed a few others to lunch and participated in a bit of social banter.

"You two seem to have got close," Donovan said, stabbing into his Caesar salad. A number of the porn stars kept up healthy diets so that they stayed fit and maintained a cleaner colon.

"Have we?" Harry asked, before eating a forkful of his pasta.

"Yeah, I'd say," Jeff, one of the cameramen, nodded. "At first you two would have this awkward, hateful vibe around each other, which to be honest I worried about because we need Freddy here hard for us to be able to do any work and it seemed as if having you around would have prevented that from happening."

"Very nearly did that first day," Draco said, after swallowing a bite of his avocado and chicken club sandwich, whole wheat of course.

"You got it up though, so that was good," Jeff said.

"You mean _I_ got it up with one of my excellent hand-jobs and my dexterous tongue," Harry joked.

"You're good. I'll give you that," Draco nodded.

"I'm sorry, did you two date or something before this?" Donovan asked.

Harry choked on his food and Draco laughed and shook his head.

"No, we went to high school together. It was boarding school really," Draco said. "And we _hated_ each other to pieces."

"He was a spoiled, inconsiderate, self-centred, bullying prat," Harry said, after he stopped coughing.

"I won't deny that," Draco said. "It was fun though."

"You harassed me and my friends for the greater part of seven years," Harry pointed out. "That was _fun_?"

"At the time, yes, misguided as it was," Draco nodded. "And don't complain, I'd say it was paid back when you nearly killed me."

"When he what?" Jeff choked.

"That was an honest accident, mostly. I had no idea you would have got _that_ hurt," Harry said. "And I've saved your arse _multiple_ times since."

"And I've saved _yours_ so I'd say we're about even," Draco said.

"I'm so glad I didn't go to boarding school. I always hear the most ridiculous stories," Donovan muttered.

"Anyway, I've got to get going. I've got another job to go to," Draco said, picking up his things before crushing his sandwich wrapper. "Don't you have a meeting with one of the Weasels?"

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, before checking his watch. "Oh shit! And _stop_ calling them that."

"Force of habit," Draco smirked.

"Ferrety git," Harry said.

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

"So, you're clearing out your flat tomorrow then?" Pansy asked.

"I am," Draco nodded.

"Need any help or does Potter have you all covered?" she teased.

Draco smiled. "He's got me covered," he answered. "I don't exactly have a lot of things to move and I won't need some of it to be honest. It can all fit in a trunk really, with the exclusion of my potions apparatus."

"All right," she shrugged. "But if you need help just tell me and I'll have Blaise or Theo run over."

"Not willing to help me yourself?" he asked, smirking at her.

"I've just got my nails done," Pansy said, holding a hand up so he could see the colourful manicure. "I'm not about to do manual labour, as I know your Potions things might require."

"I wouldn't want you to chip a nail now, would I?" he said.

"Exactly. But, if you ever need a place to stay, then I'd be willing to take you in," she grinned. "You can accompany me when I go shopping."

"I'm not sure whether or not to thank you for that," he laughed.

* * *

With a stretch Draco slung his satchel over his shoulder. He was tired and he was a little sore in his muscles from having to ride one of his co-workers for the better part of the shoot. It was as if the director had decided to use positions that would have Draco wobbling around the next day from over exertion. He would need to take a nap and rub some Soothing balm into his muscles before he attempted any brewing tonight.

"Frederick!" Harry called. "Wait up."

Draco turned to see the brunet shoving his things into his bag as he rushed over to him. "... Gerard," he said.

"You were good today," Harry said, falling into stride with him.

"Aren't I always?" he joked. He gave an amused snort at the fact that he had Harry actually joked about sex. How times have changed.

"I guess," Harry shrugged, as he waved goodbye to some of the crew. "Today was better than normal though."

"I'm not doing anything differently," he said. "Except getting less sleep, but I doubt that's what did it for you."

"It didn't really show," Harry said, looking as he if he was thinking about it. "I think it was because you were bottoming from the top. And because you made some of the most obscene noises today, even Jeff was squirming on set."

"Did you go and knock one off in the bathroom or something?" Draco joked.

"No, actually," Harry frowned. "I reckon I could have though."

"Still randy then?" he asked.

"I'll deal with it when I get home," Harry shrugged.

"Or we could shag," he said, for no real reason at all.

They were at the apparition point now and Harry blinked at him.

"Are you serious? You just spent the better part of the day shagging a bloke," Harry said.

"So, that's a no then?" Draco asked. He did not particularly take offense to it since he doubted he would have even considered sleeping with a porn star before he wound up being one.

"I didn't say that," Harry rushed. "I just wanted to know if you were on a lark."

"I'm not," he assured. "I haven't had a proper shag in a while. And I mean a proper one, no constant interruptions, or set changes in between, or hyper awareness of the camera."

"All right," Harry said, giving him a crooked smiled. "Yours or mine?"

"Yours," he said.

Carrying Harry to his small, dingy old flat was out of the question. He had books and papers everywhere, never mind that they were laid out that way on purpose. Draco had an odd sort of organizational system where he had to utilize wall and floor space for it to make the most sense to him.

Harry grabbed his arm and apparated them to his home. The house was old and Draco recognised it as the Black residence in some of his mother's old photographs. When they went inside he got a look at the interior and quickly glanced over it. He had expected it to look a lot worse but Harry must have done some serious cleaning or redecorating at some point.

Once they got to the parlour Draco set his satchel down and lifted his shirt over his head.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" Harry smirked.

"I'm a busy man, so no," he said, undoing his trousers. "I work multiple jobs and I'm doing my Potions Mastery which means I have very little time to actually relax. So, off with your clothes."

"How many jobs do you have?" Harry asked, toeing off his shoes and unbuckling his trousers.

"Too many," he answered, helping the man undress since he was already starkers. When Harry gave him a questioning look he rolled his eyes and said, "Three. And this one takes up a lot of time when I'm booked for shoots."

"How the fuck do you get homework done?" Harry asked, as Draco knelt before him and began to stroke him to full hardness. "Mmm."

Draco shrugged and shook his head as he worked his hand. He applied pressure to different areas of Harry's shaft and repeated the motions that seemed to affect him the best. "I just do," he said, before giving Harry a swirl of his tongue. "Granted it isn't always on time."

"That feels so fucking good," Harry groaned, when Draco sucked him in and began to bob. "And don't you think- you should focus- on your schoolwork- a bit more?"

He paused to glance at Harry before giving him one final suck. "That's none of your business," he said, as he sat back and spread his legs. "How about you leave me to worry about my own life and worry about fucking me instead?"

"Sorry, it's just that Potions is pretty time consuming so I might have got uncharacteristically concerned for you," Harry said, as he knelt and crawled above Draco to settle between his legs.

"Again, it's not your business," he said, leaning back and propping himself up on his elbows.

"I reckon you're right," Harry agreed, taking Draco in hand and pumping his almost erect cock. "Force of habit."

"Just lube me up and fuck me, Harry," he said. He did not particularly want to entertain a conversation about his life.

"All right, all right," Harry chuckled, and then muttered a wandless lubrication charm that made Draco twitch from the sudden slickness. "You're one of those bossy bottoms."

Draco shot Harry a glare and the man raised his hands in surrender.

Harry positioned himself at Draco's entrance and braced his arms on either side of Draco's waist before he pressed inside in one fluid motion. Draco's muscles parted easily enough and he ground his hips and hooked his legs behind the man's thighs. Harry ducked his head down and Draco met him for a snog, tangling a hand in the black locks as he reclined fully.

He groaned as Harry began to pump his hips and Draco rolled his spine to meet him. He slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they snogged and fucked. He grunted and he arched and Harry wrapped his arms around him as they built up a steady pace. Draco smoothed his hands along Harry's arms and gasped as the man kissed and nibbled on his neck. He took delight in being able to have sex without worry about the position of a camera or if he could be seen properly. All he had to do was feel his lover inside of him and fuck however he wanted to.

Harry wanked Draco as he thrust into him and Draco let his hands smooth over the skin of Harry's back and chest. He nipped and kissed and licked at the man's jaw and neck. Harry dipped his head down and nipped Draco's neck. Draco arched and moaned as he felt his orgasm building. He held onto Harry's shoulder and buried a hand in his soft curls.

"Fuck, yes," he breathed. "Almost- Yes- Fuck me Harry, fuck me!"

"No need to tell me, Draco," Harry groaned, his hips bucking frantically.

With a cry, Draco came, pulsing into Harry's hand and onto their stomachs. Harry ground into him and he shook his head. "Don't stop, don't- Keep going," he panted. "Fuck me until you cum."

Harry practically growled and thrust and thrust into Draco, making him mewl and squirm, until the man finally pulsed inside of him, filling him with heat and moisture.

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

"So have you made room for Malfoy's things?" Hermione asked. "Set aside some closet space and a few drawers and such."

"Yeah," Harry answered. "He's not going to need all that space just yet though. Draco doesn't have that many belongings to carry. I did clear out one of the room downstairs to use as his Potions Lab and study space though. What? What's with that look?"

"I'm just wondering if you're really ready for this," she said. "You're moving in with someone none of your family and friends knew you were even dating until recently and you've never really shared a home with a lover before. It really seems a bit rushed to me."

"Hermione," he began, "how long have Draco and I known each other?"

"Well, technically speaking, at least ten years," she answered. "But-"

"And we've been talking and getting to know one another even more for the better part of a year," Harry said. "If this goes to shit then that's fine. But at least we tried. And it's not going to put too huge a dent in my vaults if you're worried about that. I've got an income from the shop and whatever odd jobs I feel like doing."

"I just don't want to see you hurt, Harry," she said. "And Ron feels the same way. We all do."

"I know, I know," he said, taking her hand. "And I really appreciate the concern, but I want this. I've wanted it for a while now."

* * *

Harry found himself pacing Draco's front door, which was in a fairly shady part of Muggle London. The man had called in ill and there had been a replacement on set, much to Harry's surprise. After the shoot he had managed to convince the production assistant to give him Draco's address, she was reluctant at first but a _Confundus_ charms rather helped him along.

He sighed and knocked on the door.

A long while later, when he was contemplating whether or not he should either break in or leave, Draco opened the door looking pretty bloody dreadful and wrapped up in a duvet.

"Harry?" Draco croaked. "What the bloody hell?" The blond turned away as he started coughing and then looked back at Harry and apologised once he had stopped.

"I heard you were ill," he said. "So I... came to check up on you I suppose."

"I won't ask how you got my address," Draco said, his words dissolving into another coughing fit near the end. He swayed a bit and Harry instinctively reached out and caught him.

"Uh, you should get back to bed," he said, as he guided the blond back inside. "Don't you have any Pepperup?"

Draco shook his head and had to rest his hand on it a moment later.

"Right, well, I'm going to get you to bed and then go get some for you," he said. "Where's your floo?"

"Don't have one," Draco mumbled, as Harry helped him onto the bed.

"Okay," Harry said, looking around.

The flat was small and nothing at all like what he had pictured Draco to live in. It was shabby and _very_ Muggle looking. There were papers pinned on the walls of one corner of the room and some stuck on the floor in what looked to be some sort of organizational system. The entire flat was basically one room with a bed in one corner, the kitchen in another and the bathroom sink on the outside of a tiny room that probably had a standing shower and loo.

"Is it all right if I take the key and go for the Pepperup?" he asked. "I don't want you to have to get up again."

He got an indistinct sound as a response and took it to be an affirmative before he tucked the blankets around the blond, grabbed the key to the flat and headed out. He reckoned stopping to get some soup as well would not hurt.

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

"Have your parents found out about all this?" Pansy asked.

"Ha, I doubt they're still thinking about me, Pansy, disgrace that I am to them," he said. "They already found that young witch that was willing to bear a child for father. There's no need to keep fretting over me when they've got a new heir."

"You know how much they value family, Draco," she said. "I'm sure they've thought of you. They probably didn't expect you to stay away from them like you have."

"Hmph, I know them, Pansy," Draco pointed out. "I grew up with them. They value family, yes. But they're also ridiculously homophobic. Not to mention that I would have ended the family line if they didn't go and have the twins.

"That had really upset me when I found out about it."

"I know, I remember," Pansy nodded.

"I don't know how he did it, but Harry had managed to calm me down that day," he said with a smile.

* * *

He could not believe it. When Draco had taken up the _Daily Prophet_ that morning he had not expected to see his parents plastered all over the front page. He had gone to class in a sour mood, wondering how the bloody hell they managed to get over disowning him quite so easily. They had found a young pureblood witch to adopt into the family and she was pregnant with a new heir for them. He could not _believe_ his parents were so concerned about continuing the line that they opened their marriage to another person just for that purpose, but then who was he to care what they were doing. He was not the Malfoy heir any longer. All he did was share their name and their blood but nothing else...

The wards would not let him onto the grounds, he had no claim to the family fortune and no support. He had thought he had got past his anger but this stirred something in him anew.

By the time Draco had to rush to an evening shoot he was at his wits end. The constant stares, the hushed voices and the occasional blatant confrontations that he had to deal with earlier in the day had grated on his nerves and he hoped to Merlin that he could calm himself down and get this over with so that he could go home and get himself affordably drunk.

On numerous occasions he had to close his eyes during pauses and clear his mind, much like he did with Occlumency. He would slip up though, and the resentment he felt towards his parents and the wench of a witch that they had adopted would seep into his bones. He may have been unnecessarily rough with Alexandre at a few points in time and everyone was likely wondering what the bloody hell was going on with him. Harry for one kept giving him concerned glances and might have even been a bit tenderer in the way he had touched him between takes.

At the end of the night Draco dressed and let out a heavy sigh.

"You all right there?" Alexandre asked, before leaving.

"Stressed, is all," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, if I was too rough with you earlier."

"You were," Alexandre said pointdly. "But you look shitty enough that I think I'll let it slide this _one_ time."

"Thanks," he nodded, grabbing his satchel.

"Yeah, see you," the man waved and walked off.

Draco nodded.

When he got outside he saw Harry sitting down on the sidewalk across the street. The man sat up when he saw him and gestured for Draco to go over to him. He contemplated simply going home and finishing what little alcohol he had at his flat before sighing and making his way over to Harry. He sat down beside him and watched the crew pack up the equipment.

"I take it you saw the _Prophet_ today," he said.

"I did," Harry admitted. "I wasn't going to bring it up though, not if you didn't want to talk about it."

"I don't," he said.

"All right," Harry nodded.

After a few moments of silence Draco turned to the brunet. "Why'd you call me over then?" he asked.

"Just to sit," Harry answered. "I reckoned you could use the company, even if we don't talk about it."

"You don't have to pity me, Harry," he said, looking away.

"I don't," the man said. "I was just... concerned, I guess. You looked fairly upset today. I mean you got through all the takes but... in between you were, I don't know, distant, a bit furious."

Draco rested his head on his knees. "They've gone and found some way to quite literally replace me," he muttered. "My own fucking _parents_."

Harry did not say anything, only listened and watched.

"Wasn't it enough that they've already disinherited _and_ disowned me?" he asked, his eyes prickling with tears that he _did not_ want to cry. "They had to go and _replace_ me. Any hope I'd had of them coming around has been burned to ashes. They're so _fucking_ homophobic and I knew it and I still- I had hoped they'd – Fuck."

Harry rested a hand on his shoulder but Draco could not look at him, not with the way he was crying now.

"You know, Draco, one thing I really admired about you after the war was your strength," Harry said. "I mean, a lot of people just sort of shut down during and after the whole thing. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how you managed to keep going after having to _live_ with... _him_. And then I'd heard about how you were disowned and I found you managing pretty all right without your parents, struggling a bit but managing.

"You're strong, with or without them."

"Did you just come up with that or did you practise it?" he joked, not knowing what else to do.

"I may have mulled it over a few times," Harry smiled.

"... Thanks."

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

"So do Lucius and Narcissa know about you two?" Hermione asked.

"Is that a serious question?" Harry laughed. "They haven't spoken to him since they threw him out, Hermione. They're ridiculous. The Dursleys are more likely to know about us."

"The Dursleys?" she repeated with a frown.

"I told you I ran into them last year right?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Well, Draco was with me. It probably wasn't the best way for him to find out about my Muggle family, but he did."

"And how'd that go?" she asked.

"Well, it was severely awkward to be honest," he answered. "But he handled it pretty well."

* * *

Harry sighed contentedly as he swallowed a bit of his treacle tart. Draco rolled his eyes at him before going back to his notes. They would be filming later in the day and had agreed to have lunch together before work.

If Harry thought about it he could say that they were sort of dating, but not. They would hook up every now and then or just hang out when Draco was not overly busy. Harry had even taken Draco to dinner on a few occasions and paid the bill despite the complaints and insistence that he did not have to. They never really did discuss it though, probably because neither of them wanted to think about having a boyfriend in the porn industry. It was an odd thought.

"Why is it that you can savour the treacle but you scarf everything else down as if you haven't eaten in days?" Draco asked.

He shrugged and sliced off another piece of treacle and some of the clotted cream. "I like treacle," he said. "You want a piece?"

Draco eyed the dessert on Harry's fork. "I suppose one bite won't do me any harm," the blond smiled, before leaning forwards.

Harry grinned and fed Draco the dessert. "You can indulge every now and then," he said. "It's not a crime."

"It's also not afforda-"

"What's _your sort_ doing here, boy?"

Harry froze at the sound of a very familiar, and very _unwelcomed_ , voice.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, turning to man that had stopped beside them.

"I should have known you'd grow up to be a ponce," Vernon Dursley spat.

Harry finally looked at the man, still as pig faced and fat as ever. Petunia sniffed and looked away from him, standing behind her husband.

"Uncle Vernon... Aunt Petunia..." he said, still shocked. How the bloody hell did he manage to run into them?

"You freaks don't have your own shops to carry on in?" Vernon hissed, his face the depiction of displeasure. "Have to come and bother the normal sort?"

Harry flinched and was momentarily thrown back to his childhood, cupboard and all.

"Now look here," Draco said. "I don't know what business you have with him but what he does is his own-"

"Draco," he said, touching the blond's hand. "It's fine, just leave it."

"Harry-"

He shook his head and turned back to Vernon. "If you'd rather not see me then I suggest you go somewhere else. I won't leave to make you comfortable," he said, clenching his hands to hide their shaking. "I half expected you to have got over your ignorance by now but I suppose I was a bit too hopeful."

"Why you-"

"Vernon, come on," Petunia said, tugging at his arm. "Let's not make a scene in here."

Petunia guided Vernon away from them and spared Harry a glance before they left the shop.

Harry watched the door for some time before he stared down at his hands. He was not ready to look at Draco just yet. When he finally allowed himself to look up he found grey eyes studying him.

"They were my... Muggle family," he said.

"They don't seem very pleasant," Draco commented.

Harry snorted. "They aren't," he said, as he thought back. "Can we walk? I'm a bit restless."

Draco nodded and they went and paid for their food before they walked nowhere in particular. They could always apparate to work when they needed to get there.

"Never thought I'd actually see them again," he said, after a few minutes had passed. "They've always been that way, ever since I can remember. Godric, it's been so long since I've even _thought_ about them."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Draco said.

"I want to," Harry said. "I've wanted to for a while but- I can't take the way Ron and Hermione look at me whenever we mention my childhood outside of Hogwarts so I just- I tucked it away I guess. Like everything else...

"The Dursleys weren't nice people. They never told me anything about magic, hell I wasn't even allowed to say the word once I'd found out about it. I had to do a lot of the household chores and I lived in the- in a broom closet under the stairs, with locks and bolts on it so I could stay hidden away when they had guests."

He stopped and had to stoop down and take a few deep breaths as he remembered a number of things he had tried to forget.

"Do you want to find somewhere to sit?" Draco asked quietly, his hand resting on Harry's shoulder.

"No," he said, shaking his head and getting up. "I prefer to walk."

"All right," Draco nodded, watching him carefully.

"They didn't really feed me well, but Dudley could stuff his face as much as he wanted to, he's their son, my cousin," he continued. "He'd beat me up and stopped all the other kids from being friends with me. He'd get me in trouble for things I didn't do. He got a little nicer towards the end though."

Harry wiped at the tears that were flowing freely from his eyes.

"I tried _so hard_ to be good and hoped that one day they'd love me or actually _buy_ me a gift for my birthday or Christmas or something.

"They tried to keep me from going to Hogwarts, wouldn't give me my letters, but Hagrid came and found me. And then after that they gave me Dudley's old toy room and barred the windows and bolted the door. Haha, I almost forgot about some of this. There was a little slot in my door that they would slide my food through. I couldn't leave my room, except for when I was allowed to go to the bathroom.

"I always wondered why they hated me and then I found out it was because I had magic, because my parents had magic, because my father was a Wizard and that wasn't... that wasn't normal... I wasn't normal."

Draco stopped and pulled Harry towards him. "They're terrible people, Harry," the blond said. "And it's unfathomable how you turned out to be such a good person after the way they've treated you. Don't let today get to you, they aren't worth it. And I know I'm probably not the ideal person for this but, if you ever need to talk to someone... I'll listen."

"... Thanks, Draco," he said, before letting his head rest on broad shoulders.

"No need to thank me," Draco said quietly. "Now come on, we're going to be late if we stay out here much longer. We can always meet up once I've finished this and my other shift."

"Come by me later?" he asked.

"If you don't mind sharing me with my Potions homework then, yes, I'll come by. I'll even stay the night if you aren't too distracting."

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

"So how have Potter's friends taken this?" Pansy asked.

"Well, much like you lot, they know we're dating but they've never really got the chance to see us together," Draco said.

"And whose fault is that?" Pansy prompted.

"Ours," he admitted. "But it's not as if you all aren't mature, civilized adults. We needn't worry about all hell breaking loose. Do we?"

"No, at least not on my part," Pansy said. "I can't speak for the Gryffindors and their rashness though."

"I doubt they'll overreact," he said.

"Really?" Pansy asked.

"Really," he nodded. "If Harry and I can settle _our_ differences then the rest of you should be able to."

* * *

"How is it that we ended up at _my_ flat?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged and kissed his neck. "Does it matter?" the brunet asked.

"I don't bring people here Harry, you know that," he said, glancing at the surroundings. "It's absolutely embarrassing."

"It's not that bad," Harry murmured into his neck. The man was draped over him and they were lazy with post-coital bliss. "Beats a cupboard."

"How do you expect me to complain after that?" he sighed.

"I don't," Harry said, smiling at him.

"Tosser," he said.

"If it helps, I don't exactly care where you live," Harry said, propping himself up on his elbows. "Unless you're homeless, then I'd care."

"It does help," he said, brushing Harry's fringe back. "... This feels an awful lot like we're... dating, doesn't it?"

"It does," Harry agreed, nuzzling Draco's hand. "Do you... mind?"

He shook his head slowly. "I don't think so, no," he said. "Though it is a bit worrying that I'll have a boyfriend that gets off on watching me shag another bloke."

"And I'll have one that apparently doesn't mind that I wank and suck blokes off as a job," Harry said.

"True," Draco nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot. I brewed you something."

"You did?" Harry asked, looking unnecessarily surprised.

"Yes," Draco answered.

"You didn't need to brew me anything," Harry said.

"I know," he said, as he got out of his single bed. "But I felt the need to get you something and I happen to like brewing. You said the other day that Andromeda had been getting worse, right? And that you were worried for her and Teddy?"

"I did," Harry nodded, watching him.

"Well, if you give her small does three times a week for about three weeks the depression should be cured. It'll help even more if someone helps her through it mentally as well. It's Elixir to Induce Euphoria," he explained, as he got the phial. "People tend to look it over when they don't want it simply for the sake of feeling good. They seem to have forgotten the original intentions behind it."

"This didn't cost you too much did it?" Harry asked, taking the phial and watching him with wide eyes.

"Just take it, would you?" Draco said. "Don't worry about how much the ingredients might have cost or anything of the sort.

"All right, thanks," Harry smiled. "I don't know why we didn't think of this earlier."

"Because you lot are idiots," he teased. "I'm going to take a shower and then fix something to eat. I've got a shift later."

"I've got dinner with Ron and 'Mione," Harry said.

"I reckon I'll see you tomorrow then," he said. "Unless you opt to shower with me."

"Tomorrow," Harry said. "Neither of us will be able to leave if I get in the shower with you."

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

"So what about Malfoy's friends?" Hermione asked. "Have you spoken to them as yet?"

"Has Draco spoken to you as yet?" Harry asked.

"No," she frowned.

"Well there you go," he said, smiling. "They know about me, but I haven't been... re-introduced."

"And why not?" she asked.

"Same reason I haven't done the same with Draco. We weren't really ready," he shrugged. "At least you know about us and we aren't just moving in with all of you unawares."

"I don't see why you two took so long to tell us anyway," she sniffed.

"You don't like being kept out of the loop, do you?" he chuckled. "I don't know. I guess we just waited until we knew we were serious about the relationship. I mean, we didn't exactly start out with the intention of dating each other. It was just sex."

"You two are ridiculous," she sighed. "You could have told us either way, Harry."

"No, I don't think so," he disagreed. _Not until we were both suitably comfortable with the idea of this being a relationship._

* * *

"Oi, Sleeping Beauty," Harry said, as he shook Draco. The blond was passed out on the couch in the parlour of Grimmauld.

"Mmm," Draco groaned, turning away from him.

"Hey, wake up," he said, slapping Draco's arse.

"Ow," Draco muttered. The blond barely opened his eyes to look at him. "What? I'm tired."

"I know, but aren't you supposed to be studying?" he asked.

Draco shot up and looked around. "Salazar, what time is it?" he asked, as he looked around, probably for his wand.

"Half six," he answered.

" _Half six_?" Draco repeated. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Fuck, I have work soon."

"You need to stop pulling the night shift," Harry said, sitting beside him.

"Shut it," Draco snapped.

"You also need to sleep," he added. It was true too. Draco looked tired, he was snappish and he would lose focus every now and then.

"What are you, my caretaker?" the blond asked, getting up and heading to the hallway after locating his wand.

"Sort of, I mean we _are_ dating," he pointed out, following him.

Draco shot him a look and continued on his way to the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"What's what supposed to mean?" Draco asked, as he got himself some cucumber slices.

"That look just now," Harry said, leaning on the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco shrugged, popping a slice in his mouth as he continued to look through the fridge. "Do you have any hummus? Never mind, I found it."

"Draco," he chided.

"What?" the blond asked, getting some bread and starting to toast it over a flame.

Harry looked at him and waited.

Draco sighed. "All right, we're dating," he said. "But I spend most my time working, or studying, or brewing, or in class. That really doesn't leave much time for me to spend with you, outside of the times we end up on set together."

"And?" Harry asked.

"And, what do we do, Harry?" Draco asked, flipping over the toast and then getting a plate. "We shag, or we have fairly short conversations, except on the off chance one of us sleeps at the other's flat. We argue and you take me out around Muggle London and you buy me lunch or dinner, you get me gifts, you look after me, because you're Harry Potter and you do that. I don't really get you anything, and I can't take you anywhere, and I really don't think I look after you much, and half the time you talk to me I'm falling asleep or brewing or studying-"

"What's your point?" Harry asked.

"You're going to get tired of it eventually," Draco said, frowning at the charred side of his toast but tossing it on the plate anyway. "Of putting out all this effort and getting little to nothing in return. And don't tell me you've got _me_ , or some tripe like that. That's not a valid answer for someone outside of Hufflepuff."

"Draco," Harry said, before sighing and tugging at his hair. "Look, if I didn't think you were worth the effort I wouldn't even bother with this. Not after the Dursleys and the pointless effort I put into trying to get them to care about me, or watching all those people I cared about die in the war without letting them know how much I valued them.

"I do all those things for you because I like to and I want to. I do it because I can see you putting effort into this. I know it's not easy for you to find time to spend with me. I mean you hardly even see Pansy and Blaise but _still_ you find time to spend with me, outside of work. You actually don't ever _ask_ me to get you anything, which shocks me to this day, so it's not as if you're demanding all those gifts or dinners. And I don't know when you manage to do it but sometimes you cook when you're here and I've got absolutely nothing substantial ready, and we both know I'll live on bread and butter as long as long they're both here, and you make enough for us both instead of just yourself.

You listen to me when it matters, struggling to stay awake or not, and you support me. You don't freak out about my nightmares, when we do spend nights together and I wake up in the middle of the night screaming or Merlin knows what else it is that I do. You're not just sitting there and allowing me to spoil you and, as much as I'd like you to allow it sometimes, I really like that about you. You do your best to carry your own weight an-"

"You're such a fucking _idiot_ ," Draco breathed, grabbing his shirt, because at some point Harry wandered over to him, and pulling him forwards.

"Wh-"

Draco kissed him, hard. "Wasting all that time..." the blond murmured between kisses. "When you've got far better prospects... than me."

Harry pulled away and held Draco's face in both hands. "I don't like any of those prospects," he pointed out. "And I wouldn't call them better."

"You've got a strange set of standards for your lovers," Draco said, before kissing him. "I should eat and get ready for work."

"You coming back here after?" Harry asked.

The blond shook his head. "No, it'll be late," Draco said. "I'll just go home. Everything I need for class in the morning is over there."

He kissed Draco softly. "Fine," he sighed. "But just so you know, I prefer waking up with you in the bed."

"In your bed," Draco teased.

"In _any_ bed so long as you're in it with me."

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

"I still can't believe you're really doing this," Pansy sighed.

"Here we go again," Draco said.

"All right, all right," Pansy said. "I just- I suppose I'll have to wait until I see you two being... all infatuated with one another before I can fully grasp this. You've gone and skipped the part where you tell me you're dating someone, then you confirm that its official, then I get semi-used to them after giving out the necessary threats, you know, the usual."

"I did," he nodded. "But you're taking it _very_ well."

"Hmph," she snorted.

"Better than some of the people at one of those Muggle jobs I have," he said. "Since I don't have to pay rent I don't have to spend as much time working anymore, or converting Muggle currency to Wizarding."

* * *

"I heard you're retiring from porn," Jeff said during a break on set. They had done all the posed shots and had the actual shagging left to film."

"Well, word travels quickly," Draco said.

"Did something happen?" Jeff asked.

"Sort of," he said.

"You look pleased." Jeff grinned. "I take it that it was something good then?"

"Well... yes," he smiled.

"One minute until cameras roll," Maria hollered.

When Harry came on set they smiled at one another before Harry set about fluffing Draco's counterpart, his own fluffer now coaxing him to hardness.

"I know that look," Jeff sighed, as he glanced between them. "I reckon we're losing two people then."

Once filming was over Jeff and one of the producers, who had come in during filming, called Draco and Harry over to them.

"Are you two sure you want leave the industry?" Leon, the producer, asked.

"I'm sure," Draco nodded.

"Likewise," Harry agreed.

"There's no convincing you otherwise is there?" Leon asked. "I've heard you two are stubborn."

"Very," Harry chuckled.

"And at any rate," Draco added, "I'm not only leaving because of Gerard. I've got school and I'm in a better position to handle my expenses now. These shoots take up a _lot_ of my time when I have them."

"Yes, well, I guess don't have very many arguments when it comes to education," Leon sighed. "You've got a good fan base though, Frederick. You're fit, you're _naturally_ blond, and you've got good form."

"I'm not staying, Leon," Draco reaffirmed. "I've already handed in my notice to the company."

"Right, well we've got a week and a half until all that goes through," Leon said, glancing between him and Harry. "How about I put you two to work once more, together... on camera?"

"With- with me?" Harry sputtered beside him, his eyes bulging. "I don't like cameras. I get all self conscious and- There's a reason I stayed _behind the scenes_. This isn't a good idea. This is not a good idea."

"Mull it over a little," Jeff chimed in. "I've seen you fluffing, you're good. And you're fit too."

"He is," Leon agreed, giving Harry a quick once over.

"And this way, you don't have to watch Freddy here shag another bloke," Jeff added. Though Harry was probably used to seeing that by now it was something that _had_ started to bother the two of them a bit.

"We'll even give you the video," Leon offered. "You'll have a good quality recording of yourselves _and_ you'll still get paid. And it pays more than fluffing too."

Honestly, Draco had no problem shagging Harry on camera. The decision was up to the brunet.

"Sorry, no," Harry said, shaking his head and touching Draco's hip. "Aside from being camera shy, I think I've shared quite a bit of him already. I sort of want to have him all to myself now."

"Just one shoot," Leon pressed. "You two could pull in a good amount of cash, especially playing the infatuated lovers bit."

"If not that, then do that threesome people have been wanting with you Alexandre and Donovan," Leon said to Draco. "One of you will have to DP-"

"Whoa, hey-"

"Alex will probably do it," Jeff interrupted, before any sort of row could begin. "He's mentioned it before."

"They'd love it if Freddy here-"

" _Leon_ ," Jeff said.

"Of course," Leon sighed. "All right, off with you until then."

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

"So when are you going to re-introduce us?" Hermione asked.

"Once Draco moves in I suppose," Harry shrugged. "I'm trying to decide between lunch at some sort of establishment or lunch at ours."

"Ours..." Hermione repeated. "He hasn't even moved in yet."

"He will in less than twenty four hours," Harry smiled.

"Are you sure Malfoy will be fine with all the Muggle things you own?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "He _was_ living in Muggle London. I reckon he knows how to use more than half the appliances as well."

"And he's all right with you not having a house elf?" she asked.

"Yes," he sighed. "Again, _Muggle_ London."

"You know Harry, sharing a bathroom and a kitchen with someone else can be-"

"Oh my- Hermione," Harry said exasperatedly. "I'm a big boy. I can deal with living with someone. And it's not as if Draco and I have never spent extended-"

"Yes, but that's not the same-"

" _I know_ ," Harry said. "Merlin, when you have children they're going to be smothered."

"They will not!" she denied,

"Hermione, I'm your best friend and you're coddling me," Harry pointed out. "I'm just moving in with Draco. It's not as if I went and said ' _Oh hey guys, I'm going to get married to Draco tomorrow. See you after the honeymoon_ '."

"You might as well have," she mumbled.

"I didn't catch that," he said.

"Nothing," she sniffed. "And I'm not going to _smother_ my children."

"Yes, Mum," he nodded, grinning.

* * *

"So, Frederick is no more," Harry said, grinning as lay in bed with Draco. "That was your last official day at work. Gerard's too."

"You mean Frederick the porn star is no more," Draco said, as he rolled over to face Harry. "He still works at that one shipping company. You know, the one that helps him keep his lovely biceps and other related musculature."

"I do love those biceps," Harry smiled. "And other related musculature."

"Oh, I've noticed," Draco smirked. "You absolutely love it when I carry you to the bed. Always gets you randy."

"Move in with me," he blurted out, swallowing in shock the moment he heard the words leave his mouth. "I know I've already coaxed you into letting me pay your last year's tuition, and you hate charity, but this isn't that. Honestly, I'm asking for me, because I like the idea of coming home to you everyday."

"Harry," Draco blinked.

"You don't have to. I just-"

"I- Only if we finally tell our friends about us," Draco said. "Pansy and Blaise have been hounding me ever since I told them I've been spending time with someone. And I've got to pay you rent."

"I'm not having you pay me rent," he said. "...You can pay for groceries."

"I feel suspiciously like your housewife," Draco murmured. "Because I'm no doubt going to wind up cooking those groceries, unless I want to live on toast and butter."

"I'll do the dishes and we can both clean on the weekend," he said.

"Do I get a room to turn into a lab?" Draco asked.

"Obviously," he smiled. "I won't want your notes all over our bedroom walls and floor after all."

"Are you sure about this?" Draco asked, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.

"I'm sure," he nodded.

"I'm going to pay you back every knut, Harry," Draco said, pulling him against him. "Every knut. I swear it."

"I believe you," he smiled. "Until then, how about we worry about our friends hexing our balls off when we tell them about us."

"We can leave out the porn bit," Draco said.

"Definitely," he agreed.


End file.
